


Something Borrowed

by Thebiwife



Series: Something... [3]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Physical Disability, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: Takes place post 8x16, Secrets and Lies - in an AU where Susan and Kerry have a secret of their own.Inspired by the ‘Something Old / Something New / Something Borrowed / Something Blue” wedding tradition.
Relationships: Susan Lewis/Kerry Weaver
Series: Something... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937212
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["Unexpected Circumstances"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901180) by [bwayfan25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwayfan25/pseuds/bwayfan25). 



> This fic involves a character who is physically disabled in the show’s canon. I’ve tried to address this in the sex scenes in a way that feels true to the characters, but as neither I myself (nor the actress who originally played Kerry Weaver) have congenital/developmental hip dysplasia and therefore zero understanding of how her condition would affect her experience with this particular sex act, I would be happy to hear feedback from anyone who feels comfortable to speak about this experience. 
> 
> I wholeheartedly approached this with the best intentions and did the research that I could to get insight into aspects of her disability, however, I understand that I’m not the best person to speak for her experience and will address any criticism with an open mind, which I hope my readers also bring to the table.
> 
> There is only mention of sex in the first three chapters, chapters 4-5 is where the act takes place.

“Kerry?” Susan said, letting herself into Dr. Weaver's house, finding her in her usual day-off spot under a blanket on the sofa with a book in hand.

“How was your seminar?” Kerry asked her, not looking up from her book.

“It was hardly riveting, Kerry. Not exactly furthering my professional advancement by taking remedial sex ed.”

“You were as much a part of it as everyone else, Suze,” Kerry said, putting her book down. “I can’t show you preferential treatment.”

“Kerry, no-one has any idea about us. Why would they think you're showing me preferential treatment?”

“They know I’m _gay_. If I was a soft touch on you, or even on Abby and not the guys it wouldn’t be fair. Or _seen_ to be.”

“Hmmm.” Susan raised her eyebrows, unconvinced, or seemingly so. In actual fact she just wished her kinda-girlfriend would cut her some slack sometimes, especially as she _was_ the most reliable of the attendings, if she did think so herself.

“Anyway, are you here because I invited you over for dinner, or because you have a grievance with my management style?”

“Of course I'm here to see _you,_ ” Susan smiled. “I’ve been looking forward to our _date_.”

“I wish you wouldn’t insist on calling everything we do together a _date.”_

“What else would you call it? And well, we’ve long progressed past the _third_ date.”

“I still don’t believe that sleeping together on the third date is as much of a relationship milestone as you think it is,” Kerry took her glasses off and picked up her crutch, moving across the room to Susan.

“Abby said a friend of hers insists on sleeping together on the _second_ date.”

Kerry glared at her.

"Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her. And we are _seeing each other_ , aren't we? Well past the dating stage now?” Susan raised her eyebrows.

Kerry frowned at her, "stop it."

"Stop what? You enjoyed it, did you not? Our _third date_ I mean,” Susan smiled

“Oh I did. Very much,” Kerry whispered and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Susan’s cheek, although she blushed as she did it. She chose that moment to head into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

“Can I ask you something?” Susan asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Kerry nodded, and turned to the stove to begin frying onions.

“When you were with Kim, did she ever…”

“Did she ever what?” Kerry answered, not looking up from what she was doing. 

Susan stood up to take a bottle of white wine from the fridge, and poured them both a glass before Kerry commandeered the bottle to deglaze the pan. “Did the two of you use...toys? Dildos or anything. Like, the look on your face when you saw that one in your locker today...it was as though you’ve never even seen one...”

“I’ve _seen_ one, Susan. We just didn’t _use_ them.”

“And you don’t...want to?”

“I don’t know, Susan, why do you ask? You didn’t bring that monstrosity with you, did you? _That_ belongs to a _patient_.”

“No..." Susan looked away, mischievously. "...but I did stop by home on my way here to pack an overnight bag, and I found...a little something.”

"You are so presumptuous."

Susan took a sip of wine and shrugged. "I figured since you invited me for dinner and _drinks_ you wouldn’t mind if I stayed over? You wouldn’t want me driving home after a bottle of wine or...two.”

Kerry turned and raised her eyebrows at Susan.

“And re: the toy, we don’t _have_ to, of course, we don't _have to_ do anything. But I figured since we’ve both been with men we’re not exactly... _strangers_ to being penetrated. I _assume_.”

“You know what they say about people who _assume_ ,” Kerry said.

“It doesn’t matter if we make asses out of ourselves when it’s just you and I, Kerry. I know things are quite new for both of us. But it would be fun to...experiment.”

“This... _toy._ It is something you personally own, Susan? So I’m guessing it’s not entirely new to you.”

“Well I‘ve never used it with a partner.”

“Right, ok.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a, _we’ll see_.”

“Of course, you can change your mind at any point.”

“I am well aware of that," Kerry smiled, although Susan struggled to believe it was sincere.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked her, standing close behind her, resting her chin on Kerry's shoulder.

"I don't know," Kerry said, resting her hands and turning the heat off beneath her frying pan. She reached her hand up to touch Susan's cheek. "I just don't want everything we have to be...about _sex_."

"Well, it isn't. We've had sex once, twice...kinda. We've gotten drunk on wine and even got you up dancing far more often than we've got down and dirty." Susan wrapped her arms around Kerry's waste. "I just want you to feel good, and see the look on your face while you do."

"I just wish I didn't find that so hard to believe."

"Find _what_ so hard to believe?"

"That you find me attractive, like _that_."

Susan turned Kerry around to face her. "Are you implying that you don't think you are _sexy_ , Dr. Weaver."

"Please don't call me sexy."

"Well, you are. And I'm clearly not the first person to think it."

"Please stop talking about my past relationships."

"But they _did_ happen, Kerry. So clearly you _are_ an attractive woman. I certainly think that you are."

"Suze," Kerry sighed. 

"What? Am I making you blush?"

"Kinda."

"Well as I said, it's only you and me in there. You can blush, you can scream, you can cry, I don't care."

"Why would I be screaming and crying?"

"I don't know. Sex can be intense."

"You're just making me feel less inclined to let you stay over."

"I can cope with that, we _could_ just go to the bedroom now, get it over with?"

"I am not letting this risotto go stodgy, too much good wine went into it. After dinner?"

"Ok, after dinner," Susan smiled, kissing Kerry and letting her finish cooking, feeling like she'd at least made some progress in bringing her out of her shell.


	2. Chapter 2

"Susan? What is this!?" Kerry shouted from the bedroom as Susan brushed her teeth.

"What's what!?" she shouted back. She dabbed at her face to wipe away the minty foam that stuck to her lips.

"This!" Kerry yelled. She was holding the dildo from earlier - the patient's _dominatrix's_ dildo - in her hand. The way it moved involuntarily in Kerry's hand really made it hard for Susan not to laugh. "You said you brought one of your own."

"I did."

"Then what possessed you to bring this as well!?"

"I don't know...it was a moment of madness."

"You can say that again. We should burn this."

"It's silicone."

"Whatever," Kerry said, sitting on the bed, her fingers pushing back her hair. 

Susan sat beside her, trying to touch Kerry's fingers with her own. "Kinda killed the mood, huh?"

Kerry laughed, although she wasn't exactly filled with joy.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I'm just not _there_ yet."

"You mean, with me? Or...in general?"

"In general. I mean...should I? Want this?"

"I don't know Kerry, there's no hard and fast rule. You should want to...enjoy sex. You shouldn't be scared of it."

"I'm not scared of it...it's just, I don't know, _intimidating._ "

"I never thought I'd see the day, _Kerry Weaver, intimidated_?"

"This is the one area of my life where I haven't excelled."

"Academia, check, career, check, _money,_ check." Susan laughed, shaking her head.

"You equate sex life with those things?"

"You don't think sex is important?"

"Of course I do, but I think it's only as important as you want it to be."

"Relationships are important too."

"That's what I mean. I never had a biological family, I lost my adoptive family. When I was married I thought I had that on its way back up. But then my marriage fell apart."

"That couldn't be helped," Susan smiled sympathetically. "But we have something here, right?" Susan wasn't really asking the question; she just looked to Kerry, trying to make eye contact with her.

Kerry looked at her feet, "I don't know. I _hope_ so."

"And you've enjoyed everything we've done so far?"

Kerry nodded.

"Kerry, you know, someone once told me that the most important thing in a marriage is friendship. Sex will come and go but it's the friendship that will make it last."

"That's good advice. We're not married though."

"We've been friends longer than a lot of marriages last. How long have we been friends, Kerry?"

"I'd say six years, give or take. Maybe four years is more realistic. We didn't get off to the best start."

"Still, four years, proves my point. We do ok now though?"

"We do," Kerry smiled. 

Susan kissed her. "Kerry, babe. Even if you never wanted to have sex ever again, I would still want to be with you."

Kerry blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say _never_..." 


	3. Chapter 3

“You don’t have a latex allergy do you Ker?” Susan asked. She was rummaging through her bag looking for condoms.

”Susan, how many times must you have seen me in latex gloves?” Kerry rolled her eyes. She lay on the bed, concentrating on her breathing.

”Oh right, yeah,” Susan laughed. “Wait, are you into that? Do you want me to wear gloves?” she joked, dropping her voice.

”Please stop,” Kerry said. “Are we doing this or...?”

”Doing what?” Susan laughed softly, sitting next to Kerry, leaning over her and running her hand down Kerry’s arm, moving her lover’s hand towards her crotch where she had strapped on a dildo - albeit a far smaller one than they had found earlier that day.

Kerry pulled her arm back. “I love you Susan, but please.”

Susan was immediately going to continue to tease her before her brain processed the words she’d just heard and she snapped out of it. ”Did you just say that you love me?”

Kerry blushed, her face bright red again for what must’ve been the twelfth time that day. “I mean, of course I do. We’ve been friends a long time. That’s certainly a kind of love.”

“Hmmm,” Susan vocalized her thoughts. “How many friends have you verbally expressed your love to?”

Kerry lifted her knees onto the bed. “You’re the first in a very long time.”

Susan smiled, feeling a soft glow from Kerry’s words demonstrating she was, maybe only partially, but still somewhat starting to open up to her.

”I love you too, Kerry Weaver. And I’ll let you decide which kind of love you deem appropriate for two friends and colleagues who’ve known each other for seven years,” she began to move closer to Kerry again. “Although for the record, I'd say it's _Eros,_ as you’re the only friend and colleague I’ve got naked with in bed.”

“Really?” Kerry said, raising an eyebrow. “You never slept with Mark or Carter?”

”No!” Susan yelled, hitting her arm playfully.

"What about the others?"

"Other people from work?"

"No, other types of love?"

 _"Pragma_ , _Ludus_...and throw in a bit of _Philia_."

"Agape is what keeps us going into work every day."

Kerry had only just started to undress, now down to a vest and pantyhose as she had announced she would be _getting ready for bed_ when she then looked toward Susan to join her, and bring her overnight bag with her.

Susan, on the other hand, was in her bra and panties - the harness panties she’d picked up from home, box fresh as she’s never had a partner who wanted to explore this before.

”Surely this is a lot less intimidating than what we found this morning?” Susan said softly, putting a condom over the dildo.

”Um, yes, I suppose it is. Do we need the condom?”

”Well I washed the toy but I didn’t know how you felt about...if we were to share.”

”Right. But we are both clean?”

”I believe so, but I don’t want you to feel pressured by the idea of being that level of intimate.”

Kerry nodded. “I suppose we haven’t done that yet.”

”Which is perfectly fine, and exactly why I’ve brought condoms with me every time I’ve stayed over.”

Kerry breathed in deeply and nodded again. “So what was it you wanted to...do?”

”I want to do whatever you want to do Kerry.”

“Ok, well, I want to tell you that you look amazing,” Kerry whispered. “And that I wish I had some sexier underwear so that I can compete.”

”It’s not a competition,” Susan smiled. As she moved Kerry closer to her Susan lifted Kerry’s arms to begin removing her vest, revealing the same bra she had seen on their two other occasions, although on both occasions they’d been rather more drunk and worked through these motions much more quickly, undressing themselves and getting under the covers before really getting acquainted with each other - in _that_ way. Susan imagined Kerry’s drawers most likely had more than one of the same bra, since it was so practical and worked for her, why change a winning formula?

In an attempt to remove the distractions from her brain, Susan shook her head so as to focus back into the room. “Can I?” she whispered, putting her hands around Kerry’s back to where the hooks of her bra clasped the eyes, trying to think ahead of what her next move would be if Kerry didn’t oblige.

Reassuring for Susan, Kerry nodded timidly, her prim auburn hair beginning to drop slightly out of its pins as she lifted her head forward from the headboard. Her breath suspended as her unfastened bra rested under her breasts, waiting for Susan to make another move.

Susan leant into Kerry’s ear as kissed her lobes as she took both straps between her forefingers and thumbs. Kerry felt the chill reach her nipples as their padded bed was removed from them, a chill which met her spine as Susan’s hand met the side of her right breast. “Now you do mine,” she whispered, a suggestive direction as opposed to a demand or a question.

Soft to the touch, Susan merely caressed the pale skin on Kerry’s breasts as she watched her lover move into her space, removing her own bra. Larger than Kerry’s, Susan’s breasts fell instantly as the support around them was retrieved by Kerry’s cold hands.

”I’m sorry,” Kerry whispered at the pained face Susan pulled.

”It’s ok,” Susan switched her expression back to a smile. “I just forget we aren’t mirror images of each other when I’m looking at you, since I can’t get you out of my mind. They took me by surprise.”

”You are beautiful Susan,” Kerry said quietly. Her hands caressed Susan’s back and she moved her face towards her breasts, kissing Susan’s nipples as they pointed and pimpled in the cold.

”Do you like what you see?"

Kerry nodded.

"You like my breasts?” Susan asked.

“Very much so. Although I’m still not sure about...” her hand gestured to Susan’s crotch.

“That’s ok, I can take it off as easily as I take my panties off if you would like me to.”

”It’s ok for now,” Kerry whispered back, now moving her hands onto Susan’s breasts. She felt the callous on Kerry’s crutch-hand scratch over her nipple, her pristinely clipped nails pinch only ever so slightly on the other as Kerry began to play.

Susan was entranced by the inquisitive look on Kerry’s face as she explored her. “It’s like you’ve never seen another half-naked woman before.”

”Well, you’re the first I’ve properly been able to admire, like this. With Kim she would..." Kerry hesitated, not waning to talk about another woman in bed.

 _"_ No, go on," Susan nodded.

 _"She_ would do all of this to me, which as much as I like, and _love_ you doing to me...being so inexperienced I felt like she was just trying to induct me into some ranking among her conquests, move me on quickly through the basics and not really allow me to...take my time.”

Susan nodded. “Kerry, we have all the time in the world.”


	4. Chapter 4

Things progressed slowly as Kerry removed her pantyhose, Susan climbing onto her knees with Kerry beneath her. “What do you want me to do?” Susan asked, hoping her smaller lover didn’t feel intimidated by her size as her breasts hung above Kerry, and her dildo occasionally pressed against Kerry’s thigh or hip when she dipped her face down to kiss her.

”We could...do what we did last time? Just to make sure I’m...ready?”

”Ready for what?” Susan asked, hoping her raised eyebrow contributed to a sexy mystery about her. She bit her lower lip to further enhance her flirty vibe.

”Well since we have toys...may as well put ‘em to use?” Kerry said, not quite laughing as Susan again lowered her upper body into Kerry’s and kissed her neck.

”Would you care to remove your panties, Doctor Weaver,” Susan whispered into Kerry’s ear, making her best attempt at a low, husky voice.

She had learnt previously that removing Kerry’s underwear while they were engaged in other activities was easier said than done, as lifting both her hips at once wasn’t something Kerry could do without wincing, which In itself had put an end to their second attempt at sex a week or so prior. This time Susan didn’t want to cut things short.

”You won’t hurt me if you do it, Susan,” Kerry said, as if reading her lover’s mind.

”If you say so. I’d rather we go through that sort of thing when neither of us have had a drink, if that’s ok?”

”I understand,” Kerry nodded, now sitting back where she had been only with her vulva exposed. 

Susan felt a stir within her as she moved a hand from Kerry’s breast, down over her toned stomach and into her pubic hair, which she combed with her fingernails. “Tell me if this is too much,” Susan said.

”No, keep going,” Kerry whispered back, feeling the stirring between her legs intensify as Susan’s fingers met her labia, which were already beginning to feel wet to her touch.

”Do you want anything?” Kerry asked Susan.

”No, I’m good just watching you,” Susan whispered back, smiling as she saw Kerry’s reactions to her soft touches. “Tell me how it is.”

”It’s good Suze,” Kerry whispered, her eyelids fluttering. “I can’t believe you made me...orgasm just by touching me...last time.”

”It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Susan whispered back. “I’m glad that I excite you in that way.”

”Ohhhhh you really do,” Kerry moaned, feeling Susan’s fingers move from her labia up towards her clitoris. “Can you go inside me?” 

Susan nodded and checked Kerry’s vagina for lubrication. “Oh my God you are so wet, Doctor Weaver.”

“You don’t have to call me that in bed...”

”I know you like it though, Doctor Weaver. You like it when your colleague gets you into bed, kisses you, touches you... _fucks_ you...”

”I like it just as much when we're just _Kerry and Susan_. _Susan fucking Kerry_ is one of my new favorite things.”

Susan felt herself getting increasingly turned on at the sound of her fingers sliding in and out of Kerry, the only sounds the slick wet slaps of her penetrating her lover and the soft moans and quivers escaping Kerry’s mouth.

”Do you want to keep going like this or try something new?” 

“I did like it when Kim used to go down on me...” Kerry whispered. “But you don’t have to...”

”I just didn’t know if we were crossing that boundary yet.”

”Right, of course.”

”I mean, I would love to.”

”No, it’s fine, we should both get a test before we do it.”

”Right, yes.”

“Let’s go for this then,” Kerry said, half smiling half blushing as she curled her ring and pinkie finger around the dildo strapped into Susan’s panties. She reached into her bedside drawer where she had put some lubricant a while ago but was yet to really make use of, and squeezed a little onto her palm. “I didn’t think I’d end up doing this again,” she laughed, as she rubbed the lubricant up and down the wrapped toy.

”I know,” Susan laughed too. “Ok, do you want to stay on your back...?”

”No, I-“ Kerry stopped talking mid-sentence. “I want to ride you, but I’m not sure the best way to do it...” she said, her sexy voice almost entirely dissipated as the problem-solving emergency medic re-emerged. “I can sit like this?” Kerry moved onto her knee and bore her weight onto her good hip, keeping her bad hip by the edge of the bed, her leg draped over the side, and moving her crutch within reaching distance “...just in case," she muttered.

”Of course, if that’s comfortable for you?”

Kerry nodded. “I’ll tell you if anything changes. I just need you to hold me here,” she said, putting Susan’s arms around her lower back.

”Is that for physical or emotional support?” Susan asked, winking once Kerry realised she wasn’t quite being serious.

”Are you toying with me or are you going to fuck me, Lewis?” Kerry’s _Doctor_ voice almost turned into her _Boss_ voice, which Susan wasn’t sure she was ready to hear in the bedroom.

”Oh I think you’ll be doing most of the fucking yourself,” Susan licked her teeth before leaning into Kerry, kissing her neck as Kerry bore her weight against Susan, lowering down onto her toy which fit smoothly inside her wet cunt as she moaned. “How is it?” Susan asked her, stroking Kerry’s thigh before she moved her fingers back towards her lover’s vulva. 

“It’s good,” Kerry said, grinding up and down on Susan, gripping her neck with one arm as she rode her. 

“Do you want me to keep touching you?”

”Ohhh, yes,” Kerry moaned. 

Susan did as she was told, feeling Kerry tremble as she stroked her clit, kissed her neck, and rubbed her back. “Are you hitting the spot?” Susan asked, teasing more noises out of Kerry as she rubbed her with increasing pace.

”Not really,” Kerry replied between pants. “It just feels quite small.”

“What, you want something bigger?” Susan laughed.

”Oh yeah, if you still have it.”

”You _are_ kidding?” Susan laughed, stopping her motions both on Kerry’s neck and between her legs. Her expression must’ve fallen from laughing to _resting-bitch_ meets _who-are-you-and-what-have-you-done-with-Kerry-Weaver?_

Kerry she rested on Susan’s shoulder to lift herself back into a more comfortable and neutral seated position and her face returned to its normal shade of pale. She resumed their conversation as if she hadn’t merely been a couple of minutes from orgasm the last time she spoke. “As long as we put a condom on it we’ll be fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

"You do realise you'll have to attend a seminar after this," Susan teased Kerry as she swapped the toy out. "Misappropriating patients' belongings, or _lost and found 101_."

"We shall never speak of this again," Kerry said sternly.

"Right...even if we did, nobody would believe for a second that Dr. Weaver is into this."

"Into what? It's just sex...right? It's not a weird kink or fetish or anything."

"Yes, it's just sex. But really gay," Susan smiled. 

Kerry smiled, raising an eyebrow in a way that made Susan melt.

"Same position as before?"

Kerry nodded, holding her arms out for Susan to lift her onto her lap. "Kiss me Susan."

Susan did. She lifted Kerry onto her, kissing her neck and lips. "Are you good?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Kerry gasped, lowering herself onto the toy. "Oh my God, Suze."

"Is that good?"

"Oh yeah it's good, Fuck." Kerry began to gyrate, lifting and lowering herself onto her lover. Susan tapped Kerry's clitoris gently, allowing her to get into a rhythm before building up too quickly. "Keep doing that," the senior doctor moaned.

With her free hand Susan grasped at Kerry's hair, dropping the pin out so her hair dropped above her shoulders.

Kerry persevered, although she was starting to show signs of growing tired.

"I'm gonna put you on your back, baby, let me do some of the work," Susan said, doing as she said and enjoying speeding up on the attention she was giving Kerry downstairs now that she had a wonderful view of Kerry's expression.

As Susan began to pound her, Kerry played with her lover's nipples, vocalising her pleasure. "Am I getting the spot _now?_ " Susan asked, playfully.

"Oh yeah, keep going," Kerry gasped for air.

Susan's fingers teased her closer to the edge; she kissed her neck and collarbone. "Come for me baby," she whispered.

"I'm almost there," Kerry said, Susan speeding up her massaging of her clit. "Ohhh that's it," Kerry said. "Don't stop."

"I don't plan on it," Susan giggled, continuing to coax the orgasm from her lover, forcing sounds from her lover she'd never heard before.  
  


* * *

  
"Wow, Suze...that was..." Kerry struggled to finish her sentence as her lover curled up at her side.

"Kerry Weaver M.D., you are a noisy lay," Susan laughed, removing the toy and herself from Kerry and climbing upwards in bed to wrap her arms around her. "And I loved every second of that. I hope you did too?"

Kerry blushed and nodded. 

"Really? We do all of that and you still get embarrassed?"

"Susan, I'm your supervisor, and you just fucked me with a huge strap-on that a patient left behind."

"We're not at work now..."

"I'm very glad we aren't.." Kerry said, and kissed her. "But nobody can hear of this."

"Kerry, we've not even told anyone we're together, why on Earth would we talk about this?"


End file.
